una noche llena de sentimientos
by miaboneshuesiiitos
Summary: como fue la noche en que brennan y booth se acostaron y luego la noticia del bebe
1. una noche magica

**_situado en el capitulo 6x22_**

**Bones ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, si fueran míos hace tiempo hubiera unido a esta parejita.**

* * *

><p>Ella entro de repente a la habitación de él, inmediatamente este hombre sobresaltado la apunto con su arma pensando lo peor, pero ahí estaba ella, tan frágil pero a la vez tan hermosa con sus perfectos ojos azules y esa camisa que le había prestado y la hacía lucir tan sexy.<p>

-_bones , sucede algo_ – peguntó booth –

-_el decía que no lo dejara ir, el lo repetía_ – dijo temperance con voz de tristeza

-_no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a Dios_ – le dijo el muy atentamente

-_me lo decía y lo repetía, además el era como yo, era ateo-_

- _entonces se lo dijo al universo, pero créeme, no te lo decía a ti_ – le dijo booth tratando de consolarla

Inmediatamente en la abrazo con fuerza intentando calmar sus lagrimas que para ese entonces ya habían aparecido, ella le siguió al abrazo y en un instante ya se encontraban abrazados en la cama.

Booth moría por besar esos hermosos labios, poco a poco fue buscando la boca de la antropóloga hasta que dio con ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, ella lo miro con sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que había derramado y le correspondió al beso, se besaron lentamente pero a la vez con esa pasión que habían guardado por tanto tiempo.

Ella acariciaba el pecho de su futuro amante por encima de su camisa, el mientras tanto, metía su mano por debajo de la camisa de su compañera y le acariciaba la espalda lentamente poco a poco hasta llegar a sus senos, en los cuales sobaba con las yemas de sus dedos y con delicadeza

Seelley volteó a su compañera hacia un lado y se puso encima de ella, no sin antes haberle sacado la camisa, comenzó a darle besitos tiernos por el cuello, los hombros, hasta llegar de nuevo a los senos que estaban desnudos, los miro con dulzura y empezó a darle besos y a dar pequeños mordiscos a los pezones haciendo que brennan soltara unos pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, ella le saco la camisa y la pantaloneta, dejándolo en un bóxer apretado, que lo hacía lucir sexy

Se siguieron besando apasionadamente , él le daba besitos húmedos en el ombligo haciendo que brennan se estremeciera de placer , poco a poco fue bajando sus besos hacia la cavidad pélvica , ahí con la ayuda de sus dos manos le quito la tanga negra que llevaba puesta la antropóloga , cuando ya la había quitado por completo , acaricio con sus dedos el clítoris de su pareja , dándole suaves movimientos circulares , luego separo suavemente las piernas de brennan dejándole ver por completo su órgano sexual , ahí deposito su boca dándole besos y estimulando el órgano con su lengua , moviéndola en forma circular y entrando y sacándola de su vagina , esto hizo que la antropóloga diera un grito de placer , ella se apresuro a sacarle el bóxer a su pareja , para luego agarrar y manipular el pene de su hombre haciendo que booth suelte gemidos , sabían que ya era el momento , así que brennan puso sus piernas encima de los hombros de booth , y fue cuando comenzó el vaivén de los cuerpos primero despacio , pero luego se fue incrementando , gemían de placer , de satisfacción, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo , ellos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos .

Al día siguiente la luz solar fue quien los despertó, la noche anterior había sido la más esperada por los dos hace años…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado , soy nueva en esto , por ahora no podre escribir mucho , pero lo haré cuando acabe el trimestre en el colegio.<p>

** Si quieren comentar , dejenme un review, gracias**


	2. dudas y desilusiones

Hola a todos , aquí i les dejo el segundo capi , espero que sea de su gusto

**RECUERDO QUE BONES NO ME PERTENECE , SI ASÍ FUERA OTRA SERIA LA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente la luz solar fue quien los despertó, la noche anterior había sido la más esperada por los dos hace años…<p>

-buenos días temperance– dijo booth con amplia sonrisa

- buenos días seeley – dijo ella – tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche –

-Es cierto, tenemos que hablar sobre ello –dijo él con preocupación

- creo que hemos cometido un error al acostarnos, no debimos hacerlo, fue un impulso por lo desconsolados que estábamos por la muerte de nigel – dijo ella

-nuestro único error fue no haberlo hecho antes, ya hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos, hemos esperado mucho tiempo, te amo temperance desde el primer momento en que te vi, tú lo sabes-

-lo que pasó anoche fue un error -

- no puedes decir que fue un error, eso no fue solo sexo, hicimos el amor, en ese momento te ame más que antes, te amo, ya te lo he dicho, fue un momento mágico, solo de los dos, ahí expresamos cuantos nos queremos –

-no puedo hacerlo, nunca debió ocurrir –

- y ahora que va a pasar con nosotros -

-vamos a seguir como antes, llevando la vida normal que teníamos como compañeros de trabajo, olvidemos lo que paso y sigamos nuestras vidas

- es increíble, después que te he demostrado cuanto te amo, y tú me haces esto, yo no puedo seguir así, no puedo y nunca podre olvidar lo que paso, tampoco podremos seguir trabajando juntos, esta tarde ofrezco mi renuncia –

Brennan se quedo sin palabras, tampoco podía decir algo ya que sus temores no le permitían ver las cosas con claridad, vio que se le hacía tarde y salió sin decir palabra alguna del dormitorio el agente

.

Estando en la SUV , camino al trabajo , seeley pensaba en la maravillosa noche que había pasado al lado de la mujer de su vida , no comprendía que era lo que se le pasaba por la mente a su tempy , no sabía si su mujer amada tenía dudas , tenía miedo de enfrentarse al verdadero amor , o era que ella no lo amaba de verdad y lo que ocurrió la noche anterior solo fue un impulso o un desliz como ella se lo había dicho anteriormente , así Booth llego a su trabajo y directamente se dirigió hasta su jefe para presentarle la renuncia .

-Buenos días jefe, necesito hablar con usted –

- buenos días agente Booth, dígame que necesita –

-vengo a ofrecer mi renuncia, por motivos personales –

-no puedo aceptarle la renuncia agente, usted es parte fundamental y desempeña muy bien su cargo –

- es una decisión ya tomada, como le dije es por motivos personales, ya no podre trabajar en la ciudad –

- si ese es el caso, le ofrezco el mismo cargo que lleva en estos momentos pero en otra ciudad, en estos momentos necesitamos a un agente de confianza que desempeñe su papel en la ciudad de Nueva York, y que persona más adecuada que usted agente, que dice? , lo acepta?

-acepto, puedo empezar mañana mismo, le parece?

- me parece muy bien, entre más rápido mejor –

El agente estaba satisfecho con lo logrado, seguiría trabajando y se alejaría de su mujer amada que tanto lo hacía sufrir.

Por otra parte temperance ya había llegado al laboratorio y se encontraba en el limbo, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, se le venía a la cabeza lo estúpida que había sido al no darse una oportunidad con booth, pero también sabía todo el miedo que sentía al pensar en una relación seria y el daño que podría causarle si esa relación llegara a fracasar o si booth llegara a traicionarla.

En ese momento entra Ángela, que fue a preguntarle sobre un caso

-cariño quieres que empiece con la reconstrucción de este caso – le dijo señalándole un formulario- o de este?

Pero brennan no le prestaba atención, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente volaba por algún lugar

-brennan me estas prestando atención? – le dijo Ángela cogiéndole el hombro lo que hizo que la antropóloga volviera en si

- ah? si angie, sí, que me decías, ahhh si…-

- yo te conozco muy bien cariño, se que algo se te está pasando por la cabeza, anda cuéntame que te está pasando, además sabes que yo no me voy a quedar con la duda fácilmente

- lo se Ángela, a ti no puedo ocultarle lo que siento – - Ángela al escuchar a su amiga tan apenada le prestó mucha más atención …

* * *

><p>que les pareció ?<p>

si tienen alguna sugerencia , adelante!

no se olviden de escribirme , volveré pronto


	3. Buenas noticias

_Hola ¡!, discúlpenme por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, es que no tengo tiempo y además soy nueva en esto, voy a tratar de terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible._

**Les recuerdo que Bones no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes mencionados en la historia**

Ángela al escuchar a su amiga tan apenada le prestó mucha más atención…

-ayer booth y yo tuvimos sexo – le dijo, inmediatamente Ángela salto de la emoción no podía creer que por fin se hayan decidido al dar el gran paso –

- brennan cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber todos los detalles – dijo Ángela con emoción

-angie he sido una estúpida, una vez más he dañado una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz – le dijo brennan con tristeza

-Porque dices eso cariño, ven cuéntame –le dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina de la antropóloga-

.

Ya en la oficina brennan le contestó:

-he pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, con él sentí lo que es en realidad hacer el amor-

-entonces, que ha pasado – la interrumpió Ángela-

-le he dicho que todo lo que pasó fue un error, que todo fue por la tristeza que sentíamos por la muerte de vincent, le dije que no podíamos estar juntos - le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-cariño, por que te niegas a ser feliz, booth es un buen hombre, ha demostrado que te ama –

-angie no puedo, tengo miedo de fracasar, de que booth me falle - le dijo mientras Ángela la abrazaba –

.

El sol ya se ocultaba y booth, en su casa ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para el viaje de esa misma noche, el no iba a avisarle a temperance ni si quiera a Cam, estaba muy dolido por el comportamiento de brennan.

Brennan por su lado, se encontraba sola en su casa, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea booth, comenzó a leer un libro, y de tan cansada que estaba, se quedo dormida en el sofá.

.

.

Pasaron algunas semanas, brennan se encontraba en su oficina, no sabía nada de Booth, ella recordó que él le había dicho, que renunciaría, eso le lleno de tristeza, en eso llega Ángela:

-cariño, me he enterado que booth ha pedido un traslado, se ha ido –

- lo se angie – le dijo

- y porque no me lo habías contado, tú puedes confiar en mi temperance, lo sabes-

- lo sé, y te lo agradezco – dijo poniéndose de pie, en ese momento tuvo un ligero mareo, lo que hizo que Ángela la agarrara –

-Que te pasa, estas bien brennan – le preguntó preocupada-

- sí, estoy bien, solo fue un mareo, últimamente me he sentido mal, debe ser por no comer bien –

- cuídate cariño, ahora solo pasas metida aquí o en el limbo, no te das tiempo para ti, no quiero que te enfermes –

- no te preocupes angie, estoy bien-

.

Los mareos siguieron a lo largo de la semana, esto ya le estaba preocupando a brennan ya que ella era de las que no se enfermaban, hasta que un día decidió ir al médico para saber que le ocurría.

El doctor le mando a hacer varios exámenes, cuando fue el día de la cita no se imagino la noticia que tendría

-doctora brennan, déjeme decirle que sus exámenes han salido normales, pero le tengo una noticia – dijo el médico, amablemente

-dígame doctor –

- usted está embarazada, felicidades –

Brennan no lo podía creer, estaba muy emocionada por la noticia, anhelaba tanto ser madre y este era el comienzo…

_Espero que les haya gustado, se que está un poco floja la historia, la verdad es que no se si sirvo para escribir, si pueden me dejan un review para que me cuenten lo que opinan _

**Besos **

**Bye3**


End file.
